


sugary sweet

by kevincriesblood (The_Messenger_of_Olympus)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Collars, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Kinks, Lingerie, M/M, More tags to be added, NSFW, OOC?, Tumblr, Viktor is a vlogger, Viktor with a K, Yuuri works in a coffee shop, a ton of aus, and also runs a nsfw account on tumblr, coffee shop AU, smut in later chapters, youtube au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Messenger_of_Olympus/pseuds/kevincriesblood
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri works at a coffee shop. Unfortunately, it is a coffee shop that happens to be his idol's favorite. He regularly sees the vlogger he has posters of, which he's not sure if that's good or bad. Yuuri also has a not safe for work blog that he updates, with a rather sweet, odd anon.It's also an issue that he fantasizes that this anon is his idol. He'd never really date a guy like Yuuri, right?





	1. sugar.eros

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy!

The first collar Yuuri ever wore was a thin, white band with a ribbon wrapping around it. It always looked nice against his skin, he thought. It wasn't uncomfortable, which he worried about. It was perfect.  
He remembered how exactly he ordered it. He had wanted one for a long time, but he was never comfortable enough to actually get one. He was too nervous, living with his parents, that someone would find it while in his room. He would be forever mortified, so he always just looked.  
However, when he was eighteen, he moved out of his family's home slash hot springs to move in with a friend. Even then he was too nervous to order one. Too scared to be found out and laughed at.  
Phichit was sweet to him. He would never laugh at him for something like that, obviously, but that thought really didn't ease the fear.  
Overall, Phichit was the best roommate he could hope for. He was pretty tidy, at most times, helped pay rent with no waiting or borrowing money. He was smart and considerate. However, he tried to get Yuuri to go out with him a lot, to wherever he was going. Nine out of ten times, Yuuri just stayed home. Social interaction was exhausting.  
That was never a problem for Phichit. He was incredibly extroverted and he was basically out every night that he didn't have work or plans with Yuuri. He liked being out there and meeting people and overall was the opposite of Yuuri in that way.  
One night, however, things went a different way. Phichit was out, and Yuuri was online. He was on another shopping website, once again looking at collars. Tonight, he clicked buy. And nothing went wrong.  
Phichit never even saw the package. Yuuri had snatched it up as soon as he got home from work, rushing to his room to open it up. He opened it slowly, nervously looking around to make sure no one was around, even though he was alone in his house, definitely alone in his room.  
Once he was done opening it, he admired the choker that he had bought. It was silly to wait this long. It was beautiful but plain. If there were any color to the shape, it was muted and pale. But he liked it anyway. The bow in front was a very pale pink and small, with a tiny ring hanging from it, glinting silver. Yuuri assumed it was for a charm or something. A......leash, maybe?  
He walked over to his mirror, sighing at his reflection. The plainness of the collar really matched him. Plain. He tilted his head forward, reaching his hands behind his head to fasten it carefully. After a bit of struggling, it was finally on. He blinked at his reflection. It looked......really nice, actually. His glasses glinted in the light as he pushed his bangs out of his line of sight. Wow. It did suit him.  
Wow. I actually look cute with this. He thought, tilting his head and looking at it from different angles. He would never wear it out of his room, but if he ever was confident enough he was sure it would look great on him.  
Now, Yuuri smiled nostalgically at the memory. He had moved out of the apartment about a year ago and was living on his own, even though he still saw and talked to Phichit daily. Now he had several collars, and certainly more than that. He had skirts that he regularly wore outside. Which back then he would've been mortified to do. He wore tights and lingerie regularly, and overall, was more confident. He just felt a lot better now. Now.......he also ran an incredibly successful nsfw account on Tumblr.  
He had thousands of followers, which was absolutely amazing. He really only reblogged poetic quotes, pastel things, black things, and self-care posts. Along with his nudes.  
Don't worry, he was very careful about this. There were no actual pictures of his genitals, just really, really suggestive things. His face was always either cropped of covered in them, of course. Blank backgrounds. No one could identify him if they wanted to. There were pictures of him posing with his lingerie, wearing collars, even holding leashes. He was a lot better about running the account as well. He talked to anons and even had regular anons.  
He was happy with this, especially about certain anons.  
First, let's have this said. Yuuri's account not only was a nsfw account, it was pretty much a weird bdsm type thing. Obviously. He was into that.  
Not all of it. The majority of that stuff kinda made him uncomfortable to think about. However, what he liked was a lot. He enjoyed being called pet names and being praised, anything like that was amazing and made him all blushy. He had a small daddy kink, you could say. He liked the idea and called guys daddy, at least. But he couldn't imagine being into the rougher stuff.  
Sure, restraints were fine, but it required adequate and sweet aftercare after it. But stuff like spanking and degrading were a bit much for him. He liked talking, he could certainly get rather R-8 while messaging anons. He liked when they did it back.  
His biggest kink was love and affection. He really wanted a guy to hold him and say nice things and take him out and to love and to be in a really healthy relationship with. That would be hard to come by, probably.  
Nowadays, he worked at a little coffee shop in an area that bustled with people and shops and was alive with people. Phichit worked at a boutique across the street. Life was good.  
…...except for the fact that a repeating customer was his favorite blogger, one that he obsessed over and fawned over.  
This blogger was not only hot but sweet and polite and funny. He was amazed to be able to talk to him more than once a week. Of course, he never told him.  
Viktor Nikiforov. Not only a popular blogger but a youtuber with hundreds and thousands of subscribers. He made vlogs about things he did, normally with his best friends who also came to the shop, and they were calming to watch. In them, he was suave and entrancingly beautiful. But he wasn't like that.  
From what he had observed in the shop, he was a total nerd. But that was adorable. He was silly and had these terrible punny pickup lines that always made Yuuri blush and stutter at first, but as the weeks passes, he clumsily rolled his eyes and joking back. He was living the dream.  
Every thought was consumed by this god, about ninety percent, at least.  
He stood behind the counter of the shop, leaning on the marble countertop and sighing as he waited for more customers. He stares out of the window, daydreaming about his idol.  
He kept this up for a good while before a voice interrupted his train of thought.  
“Yuuri!” a cheerful voice said. Yuuri whipped his head up to see Phichit standing in front of the counter, fashionable as ever. Yuuri smiled softly.  
“Hey,” Yuuri said and stood up straight. “What's up?” he asked.  
Phichit beamed. “Not much, really! I've worked a lot and that's it. What have you been up to?”  
Yuuri shrugged. “Work. Tumblr. That's pretty much it.”  
Phichit grinned and winked. “How's that going?” Yuuri blushed bright red. Phichit ended up finding out about the tumblr account by Yuuri logging onto Phichit's laptop and forgetting to log out. Rookie mistake.  
Yuuri sighed. “It's good. I have a steady intake of followers and anons aren't getting as creepy as I thought they would. “  
Phichit nodded. “That's great! I don't even have a nsfw account but I get tons of creepy messages.”  
Yuuri nodded. “gross. Anyway. What do you want?' he asked. “I am at work, after all.”  
Phichit shrugged. “Could I get a hot chocolate and a cookie?”  
Yuuri rolled his eyes. “Of course, “ he said and got that ready for him.  
“Call me later, okay?” the other man said, looking him in the eyes.  
Yuuri nodded. “See you later then.”  
His friend left, and he was left alone to fantasize again.  
Once he got home from work, he got ready to settle in for a quiet night. He changed into a baggy sweater and some sweatpants. Then he curled up on his small, fraying couch with his laptop and a mug of steaming tea. He took a long, satisfying sip of the tea and sighed contently before he logged into tumblr to like and scroll through feed, which consisted of Viktor Nikiforov, memes, aesthetics, and ice skating. He gasped quietly when he saw that there was a new video by his idol that he hadn't seen yet.  
He smiled fondly as the silver haired man started with his peppy intro. Apparently, this was about him going skating. Again. Yuuri loved it. There were two other men in it, but they were normally there. A scene.....teenager? Or a young man? And a guy Yuuri was pretty sure was a pornstar. It was a nice video, full of jokes and winks and innuendos and curse words yelled by the scene one.  
He couldn't help but crush on the Russian man who made the video. He was amazing in every way and probably didn't have a single flaw that Yuuri could identify. He had the luck to be able to talk to him. He was definitely a creepy fan. Still, he obsessively liked all of his posts.  
He sighed, a bit sadly, before checking his ask. Here's another thing about Yuuri's account. He definitely flirted with his anons. Really, there was only one repeating anon and a few one-time compliments or emojis to answer with.  
The repeating anon was very pleasant. He always labeled who he was, and at first it was strange. But now he was used to it. He hardcore flirted with this one.  
“how was your day today, kitten??? -ice daddy”  
Yuuri blushed a bit and smiled.  
“my day was fantastic, thank you, daddy <3” he answered. This was his favorite anon out of anyone. The things he said were sweet and kind and mostly compliments and nothing crossed his boundaries or even really came close to it. He wished the guy would just direct message him. He would love to get to know him.  
He couldn't help but imagine what kind of guy was sending them. Maybe tall? Sweet? Silly? Funny? Silver-haired and.......no. Yuuri stopped himself before that fantasy came up. A guy like Viktor wouldn't be into....this. Or him, anyway. It was a nice thought, but he didn't wanna get any more creepy about the man. That would be excessive.  
Still, he couldn't help but remember how the man's voice sounded, with his amazing accent and tone, laughing as he said some sort of dumb pun, the way he smiled at Yuuri as their fingers almost touched while he passed the man his coffee.  
Damn, he was infatuated. It was immature. A crush on a man that will never like him after they officially meet.  
Damn. Yuuri remembered. I was supposed to call Phichit. He sighed softly. He'll have to do that tomorrow.  
Yuuri yawned as he stretched his arms and stood, shutting his laptop and tucking it under his arm. He trudged off into his room to sleep. He relaxed as he laid down and snuggled into his comforter, dreams focused on blue eyes and warm hands of the man Yuuri liked.


	2. (1) new text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri has a little run in at the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a good chapter two!! Enjoy

Yuuri woke up to sunlight streaming trough his window.

The morning brightness lit up the room as Yuuri blinked blearily at his curtains before moving his hand in front of his eyes.

He moved the hand to fumble around on his bedside table, somehow managing to grab his glasses from the wooden surface before shoving them into his face. Sighing, he rolled over into his stomach. He grabbed his phone and scrolled through the list of notifications.

He had some tumblr re blogs and likes, asks, and for some reason Phichit had texted him a meme at three in the morning.

Oh. There was also a new video Viktor had posted. Interesting. Yuuri tapped on the screen and opened the video. It buffered for a second. It was about five minutes long and was titled “Day Out”. It seemed that Chris Giacometti and a teen be followed on tumblr in it. He's pretty sure his name is Yuri too, but he could never be sure.

It was basically five minutes of jokes and the teenager cursing. Yuuri loved it. He quickly liked he video before setting his phone down and sitting up, stretching out languidly as he planned to face the day.

He stood and ran a hand through his messy hair, pushing it out of his face momentarily before grabbing a comb and actually fixing it. It didn't require much. It looked like a mess, but he didn't mind. It was getting pretty long, too, but it looked somewhat okay.

His sock-clad foot steps were the only sound echoing through his apartment, other than the traffic from outside. The place was generally silent. Just how the man liked it.  
  
He did miss living with someone in the way it was loud, but it wasn't unbearable. It would be nice to live with someone. He didn't need it. He had room to think and he never got overwhelmed with sound.

He sighed as he turned on his coffee maker. Today was his day off, and it looked rather nice outside. Maybe jacket weather, but. It more. It was sunny, and it seemed like it would be a good day to take a walk. To be honest, he didn't get out much if he wasn't walking to work. It was a nice change in routine.

Yuuri sipped his coffee once it was made, watching out of his window at the outside world, deep in thought. Before anything, he'd have to take some pictures. He enjoyed it, so it wasn't a big thing. He could go visit Phichit at work if he wanted. Or go to the library. Hmm.

If looked like it was going to be a good, quiet day. After about an hour of looking at memes and scrolling uselessly, Yuuri decided to start being productive. It was about ten thirty. He should be awake right now. Other words, he couldn't use the ‘I'm waking up’ excuse.

He slowly stood up, stretching and downing the rest of his coffee, before taking it to his sink and filling it with water.

After brushing his teeth, he stood in his room, thinking about what he should post. He wouldn't post it now, but hed need something to post later. It had been a while since he had posted a picture of himself.

He didn't want to do anything big. He wasn't willing to put that much effort into it at the moment. He'd do something small, something cute.

It came to him pretty quickly.

He changed into a large, pink sweater. It was rather big on him, but he didn't mind. It was better this way. Warmer, more comfortable. He'd probably wear it out anyway. He grabbed a collar from a drawer in his desk. It was black, with a little bow in front. It was cute. There was a little bell in front that jingled cheerfully whenever Yuuri moved his head. It was smooth and comfortable. It was one of several that Yuuri liked wearing. He clipped it behind his neck, situating it.

Yuuri grabbed a leash he had acquired somewhere over five years. He only had the one, but it was fine. He had no one to use it with, so he only used it to take pictures with. It wasn't like he needed multiple, anyway. He clipped it to the little hook on the front. He smiled as it caused the bell to jingle.

He knelt in front of his desk, figuring out how to pose in the picture where it was the most aesthetically pleasing it could he. He ended up just kneeling and holding the leash with his right hand while his left rested on his lap before actually taking the picture. He took a few with different poses and different angles. He made sure to either crop his face out or covering it with a sticker.

After this, he took off the collar and threw on some jeans and old sneakers before grabbing his jacket and heading outside.

When he got outside, it was pleasantly cool. It wasn't hot or cold, which Yuuri really liked. He admired the city as he headed to the park, watching and observing the architecture as he walked down the sidewalk. He walked slowly, taking advantage of his day off. He didn't need to be in a hurry. There were lots of people walking on the sidewalk, and he made sure to not get in there way. He decided to go to a small park that was about a twenty minute walk away.

Once he got to the park, he noticed a lot of people were outside. Apparently lots of people were taking advantage of the nice weather. Yuuri stroked through the green scenery, trees and bushes surrounding him. It was small, but densely packed. It was more than he was used to, but he remembered the town where he grew up had more trees. He was having a great time until he was knocked over by an over excited poodle.

Yuuri gasped and yelped as he was knocked off of his feet, hitting the dirt and grass with a thump as the poodle demanded to be pet. The happy dog nuzzled his hand as he scratched behind his ears, laughing softly.

Wasn't the worst thing that could happen. It demanded his affection and Yuuri missed his own dog. Yuuri could never say no to a happy doggo. It responded very positively. The dog’s owner jogged up, apologizing profusely.

“I'm so sorry! She normally doesn't do this!” He heard a voice say. “She normally is so well behaved!”

Yuuri smiled gently up at the voice he couldn't quite see with the sun behind the figure’s head.

“It's fine! Don't worry. She's very very cute” he said and kept petting the dog as he sat up. His old family pet, also a poodle, had died recently, so seeing the dog had kinda cheered him up about that.

Yuuri pushed himself off the ground, really getting a good look at who owned the dog.

Yuuri blinked, eyes widening.

Viktor Nikiforov was standing in front of him. He was petting Viktor Nikiforov’s dog. Viktor Nikiforov’s dog liked him.

“Oh! It's you! You work at the little coffee shop on the corner!” Viktor said once their eyes met. He smiled brightly and it kinda blinded Yuuri. Yuuri wanted to melt into a happy puddle of goo.

“Yeah!” Yuuri responded. Be cool. Be cool. “You're Viktor. “ he said.

“You remembered my name?” Viktor asked, eyes going wide.

Yuuri tilted his head. “You come in several times a week. “ he pointed out. “I'm Yuuri, by the way. “

Viktor smiled. “That's a nice name. “ he said kindly.

If Yuuri didn't blush, Phichit owed him a million dollars. “Thank you. I think Viktor is nicer. “ he said.

Viktor shrugged. “Maybe. “ he said.

Somewhere along the way, they had started to walk together. They chatted effortlessly, the dog walking alongside him and barking every now and then. It was so domestic, Yuuri would explode

They made small talk. They talked about the news, about literature, about weather, about dogs, basically anything you can think about, they probably mentioned.

Time flew by. Twenty minutes felt like five. Half an hour felt like nothing. Yuuri learned how nice talking to Viktor was. He was sweet and kind. He was passionate and Yuuri liked the way his eyes looked when he was talking about something he liked.

Once they had walked a complete circle around the park, Viktor stopped and smiled at him. Fondly? Deep brown eyes met sparkling blue and Yuuri couldn't resist smiling back. They grinned at each other stupidly before Viktor pulled out his phone.

“Yuuri, could I have your number?” He asked seriously. Yuuri felt his cheeks heat up as he blushed. He took the phone and entered his number in a contact.

“I'll text you. “ Viktor told him when Yuuri handed his phone back.

“Id like that. “

“So would I. “

And with that, Viktor stepped off into the distance, leaving Yuuri to dwell on the warm feeling he had left and how much he was looking forward to that text.

Phichit would love to hear about this!

-

Yuuri practically jogged to the boutique that Phichit worked at. He felt like he was going to burst. A lot of his emotions were running high. Mainly positive ones. He was sure that he'd be anxious and sad later tonight. But for now, he was so happy and giddy he could feel his heart pounding. Maybe it was because he he jogged.

He rushed inside and heard the chime of the doorbell. He hurried to the checkout, where his friend stood behind the counter and chatted to the man behind him. When he saw Yuuri, he brightened and grinned.

“Yuuri!” He called and waved cheerfully. “What's up?”

“Phichit!” Yuuri said back and stood in front of the counter. “You won't believe what happened today. “ he said, panting.

Phichit beamed. “Spill. “

“Viktor Nikiforov's dog likes me!”

“.....is that it?”

“Also he has my number and is going to text me. “

Phichit gasped and his eyes sparkled. “There it is!! Oh my god, Yuuri!”

“I know!”

“Has he texted yet?” Phichit demanded.

“No, this just happened.” Yuuri told him.

Phichit nodded. “Tell me as soon as he does!”

Yuuri smiled. “His dog is so cute, Phichit!” He said happily.

Phichit rolled his eyes. “No way the dog is cuter than it's older. “

“It's close!”

Phichit laughed. “Text me when he texts you,  
Okay?” He said. “I get off later tonight. I'll call you. “  
Yuuri nodded. “See you then!” He responded and left quickly.

When he got home, he checked his fumble and quickly posted a photo.

After a second, Yuuri got an ask.

“How are you doing?? <3 -ice daddy”

Yuuri answered positively and smiled. This guy was pretty cute, even though he hadn't talked to him much. of course. As he was anonymous.

Pretty much immediately, he got another ask.

“You look very pretty, kitten <3 (๑♡3♡๑) -Ice Daddy”

Yuuri answered with a blushing emoji and a heart.

His phone chimed with the noise of a text notification. He grabbed his phone.

“Hi Yuuri! This is Viktor from the coffee shop and park!”

Yuuri’s pretty sure he fainted after that, and whatever he said, he hoped he didn't hit send.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment if you liked it!! Chapter three will be put within a week or two :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor wonders why Yuuri won't text him back. feat. Chris and Yuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in one scene Viktor and Yuuri are texting. Yuuri is in normal text and Viktor is in italics.

“Okay. So what exactly happened?” The man sitting on Viktor Nikiforov's floor asked. 

 

Viktor Nikiforov was draped over his couch dramatically, an arm flung over his eyes. Christophe Giacometti was peering up at him from his rug, while the teenaged brat, Yuri Plisetsky, sat on a chair in Viktor’s kitchen. 

 

Viktor sighed and sat up, pouting. “I went on a walk with the most beautiful man in the world. “ he moaned. “And he hasn't texted me back. “ 

 

Chris nodded. “Oh. How long has it been?” He asked sympathetically.  Viktor checked the clock. 

 

“Twenty minutes. “ Viktor said with a sad sigh. Yuri groaned and gagged. 

 

“You're acting like it's been hours, dumbass. “

 

“It feels like it's been hours!” Viktor cried out. Chris chuckled. 

 

“I'm sure he will text back soon. “ Chris said. “Does it say he read it?”

 

“Yes! What if he's ignoring me?!” 

 

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Maybe you annoyed him by texting him so soon. “ Viktor wailed. 

 

“What if that's it!” He gasped. “I've ruined it!” He rolled off of the couch and onto the floor. 

 

Chris hummed. “I doubt it. I think he looked pretty into you when you talked to him at the coffee shop. “ 

 

Viktor put a hand on his chest and closed his eyes. Yuri gagged again.  “Do you even know his name?!” He demanded. 

 

Viktor opened his eyes and smiled dreamily. “Yuuri. His name is Yuuri. Beautiful. “

 

“Are you  _ fucking _ kidding me?!” Yuri yelled. “Do you know his last name?”

 

Viktor paused, silent. Yuri cursed and Chris laughed. 

 

Viktor put a hand up. “Maybe he put it on his contact!” He said and snatched his phone from the table. 

 

“Katsuki!” He cried once he found it. “Perfect!” Chris leaned on his elbows and watched Viktor. 

 

“How'd you get his number?” 

 

Viktor looked at him. “I met him at the park..”

 

-

It all started when Chris dragged him to his favorite cafe. He went on and on about how much he loved the little place and how good their coffee was. Viktor didn't even like coffee. 

 

Viktor rolled his eyes as he was pulled by the elbow into the cheerful little shop. 

 

Viktor allowed himself to be dragged to the front counter. He stared up at the menu, bored. He'd get tea or something like that. Chris ordered whatever complicated coffee he liked while the barista tapped buttons on his cash register quickly. Viktor opened his mouth to order after him he lost any train of thought that was going through his head. He had to be looking at the cutest man on the planet. 

 

He stood there behind the cash register, smiling sweetly. He had large, deep, chocolate brown eyes with long, thick eyelashes hidden behind blue framed spectacles. His dark hair was in his face and Viktor wanted to tuck it behind his ears. This...angel… raised an eyebrow. “Sir?” He asked, his pink lips opening to let a beautiful voice out. Viktor’s throat went dry. 

 

“A-are you on the menu?” He asked clumsily. The man flushed, his cheeks filling with crimson. His eyes sparkled as he stuttered out a response. In return, Viktor flashed a million dollar smile. 

 

“Green tea, please. “ 

 

-

Now, this day, Viktor was walking in the park, Makkachin by his side. It was sunny and a perfect temperature. Recently it had been pretty chilly. He was glad it was prettier outside. Viktor didn't even feel the need to wear a jacket. 

 

Viktor was just enjoying the fresh air and sunlight when suddenly, his beloved pooch raced off into the distance. Viktor yelped and chased after her. It was too late when he found her. 

 

Makkachin was sitting in a man's lap, and the man happened to be on the ground. He assumed Makkachin had knocked him over. The man was scratching behind her ears as she panted and overall looked like she was really enjoying herself. 

 

Viktor jogged over to them. He could bet he was blushing. “I'm  _ so  _ sorry! She is normally so well behaved at parks, I would never have thought she would have done this!” He scrambled to apologize. 

 

The man smiled up at him. “It's fine. Don't worry. She's very cute. “ he said and pet Makkachin’s head.  He wasn't even annoyed. They were both enjoying themselves. The man stood up and brushed off his pants. Viktor's eyes widened when he realized who he was talking to. 

 

Great. Of all people Makkachin could've rammed into, it had to be the hot barista guy. Viktor could've died right there. 

 

He could go on and on about this guy. He was so unbelievably cute and pretty and  _ hot _ at the same time. Viktor was going to die. Viktor was doing to choke on his own drool and die. 

 

He looked  _ so good  _ today, too. He hadn't seen him in casual clothes before, he hadn't really seen him much at all. It suited him. His hair was messy and his bangs fell in his eyes, but it fit him so well and was so adorable. It looked really really soft and silky and Viktor wanted to run his hands through it. His smile was less forced, it was lazy, and it was amazing. Viktor was. Minded. He wore a baby pink sweater that was a bit baggy but he pulled it off. It was under a soft-looking gray hoodie. He wore black jeans that hugged his legs  _ perfectly and holy shit holy shit holy shit his ass is perfect _ \- and plain sneakers. Viktor realized he hadn't really gotten to see him completely before. It was an amazing view. Maybe that was why he was so amazed and shocked by the beauty standing in his view that he was about to start crying. He swallowed his drool and smiled. 

 

“Oh! It's you! You work at the coffee shop on the corner!” He declared brightly. The man met his eyes. 

 

“Yeah! You're Viktor!”  _ Holy shit.  _

 

“You remembered my name?” Viktor asked. 

 

The shorter man tilted his head, glasses glinting in the sunlight. “You come in several times a week. “ Viktor swore he was blushing by now. “I'm Yuuri, by the way, “ he said. 

 

“That's a nice name. “ Viktor said. Oh my god. Yuuri blushed. He was overwhelmed by the man’s- Yuuri’s- adorableness. 

 

“Thank you. I think Viktor is a nice name. “ 

 

_ “AAAAAAAA!”  _ Viktor’s mind screamed.  

 

“Maybe, “ he replied with a grin. He starting slowly moseying down the path, seeing if Yuuri would come too. He did. Thank god. 

 

“so, have you been?” Viktor asked curiously. 

 

Yuuri smiled and Viktor was blinded. “I've been really good recently, thank you! How have you been?” 

 

Viktor shrugged. “I've been good. Thank you for asking. “ Makkachin padded alongside them as they laid her no attention with all the talking they were doing. Viktor learned that Yuuri had once had a dog like Makkachin, that his favorite food was a thing called a pork cutlet bowl, he liked reading, and so much more. He had decided that Yuuri was perfect and that he had to get him to go out with him, somehow. 

 

Once they had stopped, Viktor smiled at Yuuri gently. “Yuuri, can I have your number?” He asked with confidence. 

 

Yuuri went red. “Yes, “ he responded immediately and ok Viktor's phone. He typed in his number and made a contact then handed it back to Viktor. 

 

“I'll text you. “ Viktor told him. 

 

“I'd like that. “

 

“So would I. “ 

 

-

Chris listened thoughtfully as Viktor told him the whole story of the walk. Every time Yuuri’s ass was brought up Yuri pretended to throw up and rolled his eyes. 

 

“It was perfect, Yuri! Godlike!” Viktor cried. “Nice and round!”

 

“Are you infatuated with the man or his ass?” Chris asked, highly amused. 

 

“Both!” Viktor whined, then yelped as his phone went off. He clutched at it and tried not to drop it as he opened his text messaging app. 

 

“Hi! Sorry I didn't respond earlier, I got busy!” It read. 

 

Viktor clutched the phone to his chest. Thank god. It wasn't that Yuuri forgot about him or has lost interest. 

 

Viktor shot up from the ground. “Chris! What should I send back!?” He asked desperately. 

 

Chris shrugged. “Ask how he is. “ Viktor thought hard about what to send before replying. 

 

“ _ It's okay!! What are you doing _ ??” 

 

“I'm just hanging out. Wbu?” 

 

“ _ I'm hanging out with Chris, I assume you know him from how much he gets coffee from you, and my cousin. He's kinda pissed that you have the same name. Lol!” _

 

“Lol! How old is he?” 

 

“ _ 15” _

 

“He stole my name! I should be mad!” 

 

“ _ Lol!”  _

 

This went on for an hour or so before Viktor set his phone down on the table to go get a drink. He came back into the room to see Chris and Yuri passing his phone back and forth. He snatched it back from the two, furious, and was horrified to see what they had sent. 

 

“ _ lol what would you do if I were there with you?”  _

 

_ “ _ Excuse me?” 

 

The next one appeared to be from Yuri.

 

“ _ Rawr XD *nuzzles u*” _

 

“What?”

 

“ _ What's your favorite meme?”  _

 

From what Viktor could understand, after talking about memes for a second, Yuri and Yuuri had argued about the fact that Yuuri thought that..”dat boi?”.. was better than Kermit the frog. Yuri said that Yuuri had a terrible taste in memes and stopped talking to him. 

 

Viktor glared at his “friends” and frantically typed an apology. 

 

“ _ Sorry! That was Chris and Yuri, I'm back!”  _

 

“Yeah, I figured, LOL!” 

 

Viktor let out a sigh of relief. Thank his he hadn't ruined anything. 

 

-

Later that night, when Viktor was alone in his apartment, he pulled out his phone and opened Tumblr. He went to search up the same account he always searched up, over and over again. He couldn't follow it, of course. Everyone would know. It was a nsfw account. It was really only pastels and risky pictures of the admin, well, sometimes more R18, but normally, pretty safe and okay. It was aesthetic/ddlg/whatever, and Viktor just...liked it for some reason. What's wrong with that? The admin, sadly, cropped his face out of all the pictures of him. Viktor bet he was cute. 

 

He had a kind of flirty thing going on with the admin. He'd go into ask, turn on anonymous, and say something. Normally it was sweet, like “how are you” or “you look pretty today” if he posted something, but sometimes it got riskier as well. More sexual. It depended on what the day was like and what mood Viktor was in. 

 

He went by the most mortifying thing possible. “Ice daddy”. Here's the explanation. It was a joke at first, and he used the first thing that came to mind. It caught on and now he regrets it. Don't ask. 

 

He had posted a picture of himself today. It was a picture of him a baggy, light pink sweater. He wore a lacy black collar with a leash attached to it. He held the leash with one hand and had the other one on the ground. Cute. His face was cropped out, as always. It was still a breathtakingly beautiful picture, with or without the face. He looked happy and soft, and Viktor loved it. It was adorable. In his fantasies, he knew what the admin looked like. Beautiful brown eyes and glasses and messy black hair…

 

He'd love to be called things that the account called him by Yuuri Katsuki. That was an amazing thought. Maybe, if he got lucky, Yuuri had a kink for that or something, but that had a very low chance. So it would remain a fantasy. 

 

He felt a bit guilty, though. Now that he was gonna try and go out with Yuuri, should he stop messaging the blog? Should he stop communicating and looking at the posts and pictures? Did this count as cheating? Viktor worried that it did. He didn't want to hurt either of them, but he didn't want to stop. Of course, he'd choose Yuuri. Yuuri was real. And there. It was only a matter of how soon he'd have to make the decision.  He took a deep breath and switched apps. 

 

“ _ Hi. Sorry it's late. Do you wanna go out for dinner soon?”  _

 

he hit send. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment if you liked it! It might take more than a week for me to get the next chapter up, it's really long.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date

Yuuri Katsuki sighed as he gazed in the mirror that was hung on his bedroom wall. He hummed quietly as he turned his head to either side, pouting at his reflection. It was important that he looked good today. He had a date. For basically the first time. Sure, he had been on a few awkward ones in college and high school, but he had no dating experience that he could fall back on. Not only was it the first date he really wanted to go on, it was with none other than Viktor Nikiforov. Someone he kind of obsessed over. Someone he admired greatly and had always wanted a chance to even just talk to him. It was actually happening, but Yuuri was terrified. To say he was nervous was an understatement. He was practically dripping with anxiety and anticipation over what was to happen. What if Viktor decided halfway through he didn't like him? What if he said something bad? What if this was some weird, screwed up prank? What if Viktor was doing this only because he pitied how pathetic Yuuri’s love life was?

Calm down. He told himself. It's only coffee. Yuuri was a little shocked. Viktor had asked him to...coffee. Like Yuuri didn't have enough coffee in his life. Or enough of being in cafes. It's nothing big, it's comfortable, which Yuuri is thankful for. It's familiar. He knew the atmosphere, knew what to get, knew what to say. Viktor was smart enough to not ask Yuuri to the same place he worked, thank God. It was still a bit funny. Viktor seemed a bit clueless. But that made him cuter.

But, this was kind of a big deal. His first real date, at 24 years old. I mean, Yuuri had really only been into one girl in his life, and she didn't like him hack. Most guys were unappealing, too loud, or not interested. Girls were the same. When he lived with Phichit, he had a handful of kisses. Phichit was very affectionate. So he wasn't completely inexperienced, but with anything about romance, he was. There was nothing romantic between him and Phichit. No special things that Yuuri had read about, no fireworks. Yuuri liked them, though. Phichit had always had a way of making him feel loved and appreciated. Yuuri hoped Viktor had something special. Fireworks. Or butterflies. Something cute that he read about.

He was getting ahead of himself. He hadn't even gone on a date yet.

Yuuri forced a smile at his reflection, trying to make himself like it. He looked cute. He always thought he did, but was it enough? His hair fell in his eyes. He was tempted to roll them at the annoying distraction that was constant. He tilted his head and ran his fingers through it, pushing the dark locks back from his face and out of his line of sight. He made a face into the glass before shaking his head and watching as it fell back to exactly how it was before. He looked like a dad with it pushed back. The best he could do was leave it like it is, he guessed. But that was okay, it was cute in a messy sort of way. It wasn't a terrible look on him. He tilted his head again, turning to look from each and every angle again. He looked fine, he knew. But this was how he decided to spend his time. He left his bedroom, striding up to a full body mirror that was in his apartment. He'd say he was dressed pretty cutely, as well.

He spun in the mirror, corners of his mouth turning up as the skirt he wore fanned out as he twirled. He was dressed comfortably, simply. He wore a dark, warm colored sweater, with a simple button up under it. Simple and cute. That was how Yuuri always tried to go. He still pouted a bit at his reflection. Would Viktor like it? Did he look as good as he wanted to? Or would it make him look and feel more stupid than cute? He shoved his glasses up and sighed.

Viktor was so terribly out of his league. He was just so amazing. Breathtaking. He was so incredible that Yuuri could never hope to satisfy him if he tried. Yuuri’s liking of Viktor went so far past the posters in his room. He was infatuated with the silver haired man. He was amazing. Why would he like Yuuri? It didn't make any sense! It was hard to imagine or understand. Yuuri’s almost obsession with him was pathetic. He had watched all of his videos at least ten times and owned most pieces of merch made about him, for him, and by him. It was actually kinda sad. If perfection existed, Viktor was the closest thing to it. Yuuri couldn't comprehend why he would be interested.

Some of that was probably just anxiety talking.

But really, did Viktor think about Yuuri the way Yuuri thought about him? He worked at a coffee shop, hardly ever went outside other than for work, and kinda only slept and cried. Okay. That was an exaggeration. He didn't cry that much. He was average. Wholly and completely. Average. The opposite of everything Viktor was. He was pretty known, not exactly famous, but close. He was smart, and nice, and beautiful, and funny, and great. Maybe somehow Viktor thought that Yuuri was those things.

Yuuri flinched as he was pulled out of his thoughts by his phone’s ringer going off. Someone was calling him. Yuuri grabbed the phone from his pocket and looked at the screen. The screen showed a selfie of a man that was making a cheerful peace sign at the camera. “Phichit” the phone read.

Yuuri hit the green button to answer the call. Obviously, Phichit would call him now, so close to an important time in Yuuri’s life. Phichit loved knowing everything about everyone's love life. Phichit would talk nonstop about his coworkers who he hardcore shipped, as apparently, from the times he had screamed at Yuuri over text, were very close and very obviously crushing on each other.

“Hello?” Yuuri spoke into the receiver, smiling a genuine smile now.

“Hey!!” Phichit’s voice rang out cheerfully. “Are you ready for your date?!” He demanded. Yuuri sighed. His friend was probably more excited than he was for the occasion.

“Yes, of course. “ Yuuri answered bored.

“Well, are you excited~?”

“It's kind of a weird mixture of being scared and being excited, so kinda. “

“How long until you leave for it?”

“Ten minutes. “

“It'll go great! I just know it!”

Yuri grinned widely. “I know, “ he said softly.

“FaceTime me. Right now. I gotta check what you're wearing. “

Yuuri rolled his eyes and hit the button, before somehow grinning, even more, when Phichit’s beaming face appeared in sight. He knew the drill for this. He set his phone on a table and stepped back, turning around slowly to make sure Phichit could really give his approval.

“Oh my god, Yuuri! I'm gonna cry, you look adorable!” Phichit said, eyes sparkling. Yuuri picked his phone back up.

Yuuri laughed softly. “Thanks,” he said softly.

Phichit fake fainted and Yuuri rolled his eyes again.

“I'm dead. I died and I'm dead and you killed me. “

“Calm down. “

“Yuuri, I'm dead!”

Yuuri sat down on his couch and sighed. “I think I should leave soon. “

Phichit sighed. “Yeah. Probably, “ he said.

Yuuri nodded. “Bye, then. “

“Bye! Go be gay!” He yelled as Yuuri hung up.

Like he wasn't being gay right now.

Yuuri was happy. Very happy. And ready to go and make this date perfect. He had awesome friends.

He tied his sneakers and headed out of his building, walking down the street to get to the cafe. He would be on time now. That was good. Yuuri was smiling. A lot. Maybe soon he could go on another walk with Viktor. That was fun last time it happened. He wanted to look at Viktor in the sunlight. He wanted to see Viktor's eyes change colors and glitter and show the entire spectrum of blue and he wanted to see his hair shine and practically glow as it fluttered in the wind. He wanted to see Viktor smiling at him, teeth glinting at him like teeth did in movies. Yuuri wanted to do a lot with Viktor.

It was hard to believe this was the first date. They had talked a lot and since they had met had spent a lot of time together when it was added up. He felt very strongly about the silver haired man now. They had texted almost nonstop for the past week, as long as Yuuri and Viktor weren't working. Even then sometimes, if they could get away with it. It was kind of sad when Yuuri thought hard about it, but he didn't wanna think about that. He loved texting Viktor. He loved having any contact with him to be completely honest. He wouldn't give it up for anything.

Yuuri pushed open the door to the cafe, walking in. He breathed in deeply, inhaling the scent of coffee and bread and food and everything good. The place was loud with calm noise, filling Yuuri’s ears with chatting and talking and the noise of workers bustling around. The cafe was filled with people of all kinds: teens sipping at cups topped with whipped cream, older kids chatting with pals and holding hands across tables, young adults with laptops, using the free wifi, and adults talking and drinking coffee. Yuuri ordered a black coffee and sat with his warm cup in a booth in the corner. He waited and fiddled with his phone, looking around for the silver haired man he waited for. The beautiful man.

He stared at the table, looking at random things on his phone and endlessly scrolling through Tumblr before being shocked out of his eyes range by a figure setting a drink down at his table. Yuuri's head snapped up, eyes wide.

Viktor Nikiforov smiled at him brightly. “Sorry that I'm a bit late. I misjudged the distance. I haven't been here in a long time, I normally go to the one you work at. “

Yuuri nodded and smiled back at him, setting his phone down. “It's okay!” He said softly. “How are you?”

Viktor sat down across from him and pushed his hair out of his eyes. “I'm great, how are you?”

“I'm good. “ Yuuri said and sipped at his coffee. Viktor took a drink of whatever he purchased at the counter and nodded.

“What have you been doing?”

Yuuri shrugged. “Working, “ he said. “Sleeping. I haven't been doing much. “

Viktor nodded. “I've been working a lot as well. “ he rested his head on his hand, propping his elbow up on the table. “I'm a vlogger, if you don't know. So I basically film stuff and then edit it for my job. “

Yuuri nodded. “I know. I've watched some of your videos,“ he said.

“Oh! Are you a fan?” Viktor asked, curious.

“I guess. “ Yuuri said and grinned at him. “I like your editing style. “

“Thank you! It takes a while to perfect it, but I think it ends up looking really good!”

“It does! I can tell you put a lot of time into it. “

Viktor smiled. “Anyway. What about you? Have any hobbies? What's your favorite place to go to in town? What about your friends?” He asked as Yuuri eyed the hand creeping across the table. He seemed….genuinely interested?

“I want to know everything about you, Yuuri. You're very intriguing. “

Yuuri could practically feel his face heat up as Viktor put his hand over his own. “Um. I like watching movies and reading. Sometimes my friends and I go ice skating at the rink downtown. One of my friends works there. “ Viktor lit up.

“I adore ice skating!” Viktor said ecstatically. “We must go skating sometime! I used to be very skilled. My younger cousin, Yuri Plisetsky, is training to be a figure skater, so we go a lot!”

Yuuri nodded. “Did you ever learn how do any tricks?”

Viktor nodded happily. “Yes! I used to want to be a competitive figure skater myself, “ he said. “I wanted to rule the ice and win a ton of gold medals. I realized I didn't like it enough to make it a career, I realized. “

Yuuri smiled. “Same with me. I think I was pretty good. Though I might have been pretty terrible actually. “ he said. Viktor laughed quietly.

“I doubt you could be terrible at anything. “

Yuuri wished he'd stop blushing. But that probably wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

“As a child, I used to go the rink every day after school. My best friends went as well. Now they run it. I haven't gone or seen them in a very long time. “ Yuuri said with regret. “It's been quite a long time since I've seen anyone back home. A little over five years. “

Viktor tilted his head. “Why?”

“I'm not really sure. I just haven't gone back. I'm not sure I want to right now. It would be good to see everyone, but I don't have anything to tell them or be proud of. “

Viktor smiled and tightened his hold on Yuuri's hand. “Tell me more about you. I want to know everything. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been so long! I was really busy and then I got sick. I'm gonna try and get the next chapter up in less than a week, thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll try to update this once or twice a week. leave a kudos and hmu @zombiekiddo on instagram if you want


End file.
